Forever in my Heart
by xXPeddie.FabinaXx
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the songs if I would put some in my story. I only own my plot. A lot of changes happens as their third term goes on. A secret is to be revealed. Personality changes and the thought of someone died gets them a bit depressed. Main shipping: Peddie and Fabina. Minor Shipping: Neddie; Some Jabian.
1. Shocking Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters.**

**~New Term, Saturday~**

**Patricia's POV**

It was a typical afternoon here in Anubis House. Everyone is gathered in the living room for an announcement. While waiting I grabbed the remote control and turned the television on. "What are we doing here anyway?" asked Amber. "Amber, for the second time we're here because Trudy has an announcement." Answered Mara. "Well sorry I wasn't paying attention. I just saw this totally cute dress in this magazine." _Typical Amber_ I thought to myself. "Hey Nina, when is Eddie coming? I thought he's coming with you." asked Jerome. Yeah. Good point, after all Eddie is Nina's older brother. "I don't know. He said he'll just follow, which is a little mysterious. He never leaves without me unless he's on a date with Patricia and he's supposed to be here about two hours ago." Oh... Wait! Did Nina say Eddie was supposed to be here two hours ago?! "Nina did you say he was supposed to be here two hours ago?!" _Nina, please say no. Please say no._ I thought to myself. "Yeah." Oh great. I hope nothing bad happened to him. "Good your all here. (takes a deep breath) I have a bad news for Nina and Patricia. Sweeties, I believe the plane Eddie was riding crashed and there were no survivors. Not one. Even the pilot didn't make it." With that I felt tears streaming down my face. _No Eddie's not dead. I know it. He won't leave me here._ I thought to myself. It's not possible Eddie's dead. "No, Trudy. There must've been some sort of misunderstanding!" I said still with tears in my face.

**End of POV**

**Nina's POV**

Trudy's got to be joking. It's really impossible that Eddie's dead. "No, Trudy. There must've been some sort of misunderstanding!" Patricia said with tears streaming down her face. I was trying to hold back my tears but when I saw Patricia crying I cried as well, it showed me how much he loves my brother. "I'm sorrry, sweeties. They will be holding a service for Eddie tomorrow." No my brother's not dead. I know it. I can feel his presence. "Why so soon? Have they found his body?" I asked. "Not yet dear. The search team is still finding some missing bodies." Trudy answered. "How sure are you that his dead?! There's no body proof at all!" I said shouting. "Nina, calm down." Amber said. "How can I calm down when we're about to attend a memorial service for my brother without any proof that he's dead?! What if he's still alive?" I shouted at them with tears running down my face. "Nina, we know it's hard but they found some items that belongs to Eddie." Mara said in her comforting way. "It's just real hard... to you know... accept it." I said. "Nina, Patricia just be ready for tomorrow. It'll be held here in the school." Trudy said in her comforting way. Patricia and I went out of the living room and went to our rooms. I don't have any proof but I really feel that somewhere and somehow, Eddie's still alive.

**End of POV**

**(A/N: This is just the first chapter. I'm busy with my school, so maybe I can't update my stories for weeks. I have two other stories Revealed and SECRET IDENTITIES, please read them. Reviews please.)**


	2. Hearing his voice again

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I don't own Just the way you are and Bruno Mars.**

**~The next day~**

**Amber's POV**

While Nina and I were getting ready I saw tears on her face. I can tell that she can't accept that he's brother is dead. When she and Patricia went up, after an hour Mara and I followed them. I saw Nina crying in her sleep. I'm her best friend but I can't do anything to comfort her. "Nins, you okay?" I asked her slightly worried. "Yeah. I guess." she answered and then she let out a weak, fake smile. I can feel her sadness. Eddie's the only family she has left. We're her family, too but what I meant was the family with blood relation. Oh you know what I meant. "You ready, Nins?" I asked her after I was done fixing myself and she was just sitting in her bed hugging a pillow. "Yeah. Come on. For the record I really don't believe my brother's dead." she said smiling weakly.

**End of POV**

**Patricia's POV**

Well this is it. I can't help feeling but I can feel that Eddie's still alive. Almost as if he never even got in that plane. "Patricia?" Nina called knocking on my door. "Yeah I'm almost done." I said. I guess this is it. I heard Amber helped in organizing the memorial service for Eddie. I wonder what she did this time.

**~Eddie's "memorial service"~**

This is so unusual. I never knew Eddie had so many memories. I never knew he was the shy-type when he was a kid. I never knew he likes to swim. I never knew he was so popular back at their school in America. He was really outgoing and I only learned those things during this time. I kept on walking around. His service looked like a museum, the pictures started when he was a child and I kept walking until I saw pictures of him at his age now. Pictures of him during his first time here. Pictures of us goofing off, on our dates, stolen shots and our kisses. I also saw some pictures of him and Nina. I felt tears streaming down my face, again. I felt the sorrow and sadness killing me inside. All I know is that I love him and I certainly won't stop loving him. I believe that someday we'll be united. I heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song. Just then I realized it was Eddie singing Just the way you are.

**Just the way you are**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

**End of Song**

I thought the song was done which it was but I heard a message at the end. It said:

**This song was recorded during my first three month at Anubis House. That was for my girlfriend, Patricia Williamson. Yacker if ever you hear this, I just want you to know, I love you and you'll always be in my heart. This is Eddie Miller.**

When I heard his voice, message and him singing even if it was just a recording, It made me miss him more. I love him and he'll always be in my heart.

**End of POV**


	3. Memorial Service

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I don't own Count on me and Bruno Mars. I only found my plot.**

**Nina's POV**

**-After Eddie's "Memorial Service"-**

We're on our way back to Anubis House. What Eddie said, well more like recorded back there is replaying in my head. You see he dedicated songs and messages for us.

**-FLASHBACK-**

I was walking around until something caught my eye. It was a photo of Eddie, Patricia and I taken before we went to school. It brought me some memories I had with them. I was about to move to another photo but somehow, when I heard a familiar voice I was glued to my place. It was his voice. Eddie's voice. His voice made me miss him more. I wish he's still here with us but I won't give up because I can feel that he's alive and just waiting to be found. He's singing 'Just the way you are'.

**Just the way you are**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

**End of Song**

After the song I thought it was done, but I was wrong. I heard a message recorded at the end. It was a message for Patricia.

** This song was recorded during my first three month at Anubis House. That was for my girlfriend, Patricia Williamson. Yacker if ever you hear this, I just want you to know, I love you and you'll always be in my heart. This is Eddie Miller.**

After that I started walking around while the message of Eddie for Patricia is still in my mind. I was thinking of how much he loves Patricia. Just then I saw another photo but this time it was Eddie and I, goofing off. I smiled at the photo and at the thought of him around. Another song played, still it was Eddie's voice but this time he was singing 'Count on me'

**"Count On Me"**

_[Verse 1:]_

Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

_[Chorus:]_  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

_[Verse 2:]_  
If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

_[Chorus:]_  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

_[Chorus:]_  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

**End of Song**

After the song I can't help but notice that tears were streaming down my face. Oh, he really knows how to make me cry and make me laugh and smile. Again another recorded message was at the end.

**This was recorded during my first three months at Anubis House. That song was for my little twin sister, Nina. Nins, If ever you heard that I want you to know that I love you and you'll always be my best friend. I want you to take care of Patricia if anything happens. I love you baby sis'. This is Eddie Miller.**

**-End of Flashback-**

At that time I realized I should be strong not only for me but also for Eddie and Patricia. My brother really loves Patricia so much. Sometimes things don't always go as planned, but for some reason I'm determined to find out if Eddie's really dead or not. I'm ready to find him and bring him back whether alive or dead. Just to prove to them I'm not giving up on my brother and certainly not on his girlfriend. As soon as we got back to the house, I immediately ran to my room, changed my clothes, got my laptop and ran back down. I saw everyone in the living room so I went there as well. "Okay, we're all complete. I just want all of you to know that we'll be having a new student next week. He'll be replacing Mr. Miller." Trudy said. Oh great just what we need. "So soon?" asked Mara. "We haven't even recovered from what happened." said Amber. I saw Patricia stand up and went to Eddie and Fabian's room. "Yes sweeties. I'm so sorry. If you want you can clear the things of Eddie." with that I said: "Trudy may Patricia and I be excused? We'll be going through the things of Eddie." Well what I said was part lie and truth. "Oh sure sweetie." I stood up, grabbed my laptop and ran to Eddie and Fabian's room. When I entered I saw Patricia sitting on Eddie's bed. "Hey." She said and gave out a weak smile. "Hey." I answered back. "Did you ever wonder where Amber got those recordings of Eddie?" She asked. "I really don't know." I said with a weak chuckle. "I think Eddie's not dead." We both said in Unison. I think she can feel his presence, too.

**End of POV**


	4. Uncovered the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. **

**Nina's POV**

**- In Eddie and Fabian's room-**

"I can feel his presence somewhere and I'm really determined to find him." Patricia said with determination in her voice. I do hope we can. "I felt the same way and somehow I want to find him as well." I said agreeing to what she said. "I think we should plan something out and maybe try to find him." She said. "Yeah. I think we should move the things of Eddie in each of our rooms. I kind of said that we'll be going through Eddie's things." I said and I stood up. "Where are you going?" Patricia asked. "I'm going to get some boxes so we can get Eddie's things and his part of the room cleared up." I answered. "I'll come with you. I want to talk to you about Eddie and I think we should pretend that we're still hurt by the event so we could plan operation 'Find and Prove Eddie's alive' carefully." She said and we went out of Eddie and Fabian's room. Did I mention Fabian broke up with me for Joy. I'll make them regret what they did to me.

**End of POV**

**Patricia's POV**

**-In the Living room-**

When we got in the living room, we saw a very unpleasant scene. Joy and Fabian are kissing. I looked over to Nina and I could see in her eyes that she's hurt but didn't show it. Instead she said "May I remind you that this is the living room and we use this room for relaxation not making out. If you want to continue your smooch fest go and get a room. Maybe I don't know, Eddie and Fabian's room or better yet how about the school's hallway?" with coldness. "Oh come on, Nina. Just admit it your jealous of me and Fabes. Your just jealous because he dumped you for me." Joy said while smirking. "Oh shut up, Joy. Your nothing compared to Nina. She has LOOKS, BRAINS, CHARMS, you know ALL of the things you don't have, Joy." I said defending Nina. I saw Nina surprised, probably because she never saw me fight with Joy. "What's going on people?" Amber asked as she entered the room. "Oh nothing really. It's just Joy and Fabian was kissing here and then Nina asked them to get a room and then Joy said that Nina's just jealous of them and then I defended Nina. The end." I said. "Come on, Patricia." Nina said and we went to get boxes. After we got the boxes we went to pack some of Eddie's stuff.

**-After a week at Anubis House-**

**Still Patricia's POV**

A week had passed since Eddie's "memorial service" and today the new student is coming. I'm walking to Anubis with Nina and Amber. "Hey Nins, you okay about the whole accident last week and a new boy replacing Eddie?" Amber asked Nina. I elbowed Nina slightly to signal her to lie. After summer I noticed Nina became a good liar. "Um... I guess?" She answered. I wonder who's the new kid? I wonder if we'll become friends? FINALLY! After minutes we arrived at the house. "Anyway, Ams can you give some advice? I really hate Joy and Fabian. I need to make Fabian regret his decision and show them I can move on and change my whole look." Nina asked Amber when we're walking up to our rooms. "First of all you you need to change your look and be a little disobedient at times like prank or stuff. Just ask you brother on what to do to become a rebel." Amber answered. We gave her an are-you-kidding-about-your-last-advice? "Oh yeah... Sorry about that. Just ask Patricia on what to do to become a rebel." she said in a sort of guilty tone. "Yeah. Anyway, let's change our clothes. I have a felling the new kid is going to be here in any minute. Oh and by the way, Nina if you want to change your look Amber and I are gonna take you shopping for some new clothes later after the new kid arrives or maybe tomorrow and probably pack the old ones." "Takes Patricia. I owe you one. Why don't you go and change in our room so you could guide me?" Nina asked and I nodded with a smile. We got dressed and after 30 minutes we went down and entered the living room. I guess I transformed Nina so much because as soon as we entered the living room the attention of everyone was at me and Nina. "What did you do to her? She almost looks like you." Mara asked. "No don't be fooled. That's not Nina. That's an alien who transformed like her and copied Patricia's style." said Alfie and then Amber and Jerome hit him in the head. "OW!" he shouted and then they all laughed at Alfie except for me and Nina. You see Nina and my clothes are identical in someway. Now it's time to test if Nina got what I taught her. "That wasn't even funny at all." Nina said with a smirk on her face. "What happened to the Nina we all know and love?" asked Fabian. "Oh... That Nina. I'm sorry but she's all gone now." Nina said with a serious look. "What do you mean? Your perfectly visible." Amber said. "Oh Amber. I guess you'll all just be saying good bye to sweet and nice old Nina and say hello to rebel Nina." Nina said and with that she looked at me and we both sat down. I noticed Amber gave a this-is-so-not-part-of-the-plan look to me and I replied with an I-don't-know-it's-like-she-changed-so-much look. "Oh good you're all here. I received a call from your new housemate. He's on his way here. In about two minutes he'll be coming and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and welcome him. He's American." Trudy said with a smile. "Great, just what we need another American like me to take another place of an American who appeared to be my brother." Nina said with coldness. "Nina, dear I hope you can accept him. He's just here for school he has no intention in replacing your brother. In fact he looks a little bit like Eddie." Great Trudy mentioned his name and it made me miss him more.

**End of POV**

**Nina's POV**

Okay my whole rebel and coldness was just an act and if must know I became a good liar over summer which meant I made them believe I became a rebel and a cold person. After two minutes the new kid arrived. "Okay, sweeties I would like you all to meet Edward Williams "When Trudy introduced him, he went in and I immediately stood up and examined him. "Excuse me, Trudy is it? Is this really a tradition here? You examine your new housemate?" Edward asked. "Oh I'm sorry. It's just you look exactly like my brother. We're from America as well and he died in a plane crash." I said. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." He said with a little hint of nervousness like Eddie but I didn't tell that to him. "Anyway, I'm Nina. Nina Miller. The twin sister of Eddie Miller." I said with proudly. "I'm Patricia. Patricia Williamson. The girlfriend of Eddie Miller." Patricia introduced herself. "I don't mean to be rude but Nina and I need to go somewhere. If you want you could come with us." Patricia said and stood up. "Sounds like a good plan, Yacker." I went out of the living room and went up the stairs until I realized Edward just called Patricia, Yacker and the tone of his voice seemed teasing. The kind of tone Eddie would use to tease Patricia. With that realization and ran down the stairs and entered the living room and I tackled Edward to the ground and whispered "Don't you dare try to fool me Eddison Miller." I said with a smile and then he replied "Okay fine you got me Nina. Just don't tell them I'm still alive. Not even Patricia. Oh and where are my things?" he told and asked me. "Sure. Your things are in Patricia and my room. We divided it so Trudy can't catch us." I stood up and lend my hand which he took and I pulled him up. "Okay Edward what did you call me a while ago?" Patricia asked. "I called you Yacker. Problem Yackwall?" Eddie never changed. "Anyway, Patricia I think I should just go to the mall with Edward" I walked closer to her and whispered "I'll investigate him." then she nodded. "Yeah. I forgot it was my turn to do chores." then she left for the kitchen. "Hey are we going to the mall Nins?" I shot him a death glare and he seemed to understand it. "I mean Nina?" _Better!_ I thought to myself. "Can't you wait? I'll still change my clothes." I said with a hint of annoyance, then I jogged of to the stairs. I heard him shout "Just make sure you won't wear clothes that are short, Nina. I'm telling you or else we won't go anywhere." See? The same old protective brother of mine. I wonder what really happened to him.

**End of POV**

**Eddie's POV (Edward's POV)**

****"By the way, we didn't get to introduce ourselves to you. I'm Amber. Amber 'Prom Queen' Millington." Of course. That's always how she introduces herself. "I'm Alfie. Alfie Lewis" "Jerome. Jerome 'Master Prankster' Clark." "Mara. Mara Jaffray. Nice to meet you." "Joy. Joy Mercer. Girlfriend of Fabian Rutter." "Fabian. Fabian Rutter. Boyfriend of Joy Mercer." _Oh they are gonna regret messing with my sister's heart!_ I thought to myself and slightly clenched my fist. "So Eddie," What did Amber just call me. "Excuse me?" I asked like I had no clue on what she called me. "Oh sorry Edward. It's just my friend's name and you sort of reminded me about him. He died a week ago in a plane crash. His sister and girlfriend is still mourning and can't accept the fact he died. Last night I heard Nina blaming herself in her sleep. She kept repeating 'No it's my fault, Eddie. I'm sorry. I never should have left without you.' See still mourning." Knowing Nina in my whole life, she wasn't sleeping at all and she wasn't sleep talking. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Patricia entered the living room. "So, Weasel you remind me of my boyfriend. During his first month here we had an argument. ABOUT THE EXHIBITION BALL." she said which reminded me of it and without my knowledge I said "Let me guess, he booked a quintet band but it wasn't classical?" _Oh no!_ I thought to myself. "That was a good guess, Weasel. Bet you can't guess what we played with during Donkey Day." She said with her arms crossed and leaned on the chair. "Was it pelted carrots Jerome used when Eddie dared him for money?" I said and crossed my arms with a smirk on my face. "That was a good guess, Dufus." "You hurt my feelings, Yacker." I said and pretended to hold my chest. "Haha. Very funny." She said with a sarcastic tone. "You do know we're still in the room, right?" Joy asked but we ignored her.


	5. Peddie, Planning and Operation on the go

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. **

**Still Eddie's POV (Edward's POV)**

Okay we've been playing Patricia's silly game for about 2 minutes. Right now she's asking me 4 questions. "How many times did Eddie and I kiss? Who locked me in the girl's bathroom? How long am I friends with Amber? What did I use to communicate with him when I couldn't talk?" _Great. Just play along Eddie. Sure you missed her smile, her hair, her insulting but cute nicknames for you. All you need to do is to answer._ I thought to myself. " Three times and two almost. Alfie. Since you were eleven. Laptop." I answered sounding bored. "Okay. It's official you know a lot of stuff about Eddie, Patricia and Peddie. Who really are you?" Mara asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "I'm just plain Edward Williams. Those were just lucky guesses." I answered. "That's impossible to guess. You don't know Patricia that long." Fabian said. "and you haven't even met Eddie." "And that came from the geek-chic who broke up with someone for Joy. Who knew all the 'You know your the one, right?' and 'My chosen one.' Would end up breaking someone's heart." said Nina who was leaning at the wall. "And he knew that girl for two terms. They've been friends. No let me rephrase that They've been best friends. Starting from the first mystery, solving clues, solving the mystery, getting crowned as prom king and queen, sharing a kiss, being a couple, solving the clues of the second mystery, breaking up, getting marked, solving and defeating Senkhara, getting back together and shared a kiss." she continued with tears forming in her eyes. I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I can't let my sister get hurt so I immediately stood up and walked over to Nina. "Come on Nina Marie Miller. We're going to the mall now." I turned back to them "See you later, Yacker. Nina I'll meet you in the hall in two minutes." With that she left. "Okay Yacker, Prom Queen Millington, Master Prankster, Mara and Alfie. I need all of you here now. I've got something to say." Patricia stood up and hugged me. Then, she whispered "Quit the act slime ball. I missed you so much." Then, after that our lips met. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked after our kiss. "There are somethings you can't hide from me, Doofus." I missed her so much. "Please don't tell anyone?" I begged. "Sure, Weasel." she answered. "Thanks." "Okay, Edward. Why'd you call us here?" asked Jerome impatiently. "Well, you see, I know Nina in someway. If she gets too depressed she'll try and do something stupid. Which she shouldn't do, especially her birthday is in a week. I need three of you to make sure she doesn't do it and won't see Fabian and Joy kissing or being a couple and three to help in the birthday celebration." I said and glanced once in a while to check if Nina's around and listening. "Sure. No problem. Jerome, Alfie and I will make sure she won't do it and won't get too close to Fabian and Joy." said Mara. "Thanks, Mara. That's a huge favor for me." I said and hugged her, in a friendly way of course. "I guess Amber, me and you'll be in charge for the party." "YES! My area of expertise." squealed Amber. Of course nothing would change. "Thanks guys. Can we discuss this later? I have to take Nina to the mall." I said in a polite way. "Sure. Just text us... Oh yeah you don't have our numbers. Here let me give..." said Alfie "No it's fine. I'll get it later." I stated and walked towards the hall and waved to them.

**End of POV**

**Amber's POV**

"Okay. Mara, Jerome and Alfie, you'll make sure Nina doesn't see Fabian and Joy. One of you must secure the perimeter. If ever the perimeter is not clear one of you will stall Nina so she won't walk in Fabian and Joy. Me and Patricia will get started on the party planning." I said in slightly a commanding voice. "Sure." We all went our ways. Me and Patricia went to Nina and my room. "Okay, Amber. Where do we start? We don't even know the venue. How many the guests are." Patricia doesn't really have to get super worried about the party. I mean Edward's gonna help us. "Patricia we'll just present some ideas to Edward and if he likes it we go with it." I said while combing my long, beautiful blonde hair. "Just relax." I said and stopped brushing my hair. "Okay Amber. What do we need to do?" _Patricia._ I thought to myself. "Patricia, we need to take her shopping for clothes. Okay... We can't do this without Edward's help." I said. Well it's true. Who could do a party planning when you don't know everything about the person. Sure, Nina's my BAF (Best American Friend) and like my sister but I don't know everything about her, she can keep secrets from me as well. "I told you. How about this, let's just plan some things we need to do to keep Nina away from Fabian and Joy. Oh and we really need to change her style and attitude like me and Eddie. Like a rebel." "I sure hope we can and she won't turn out like Mara from our first term." You see when Mara changed her look & style she completely changed. The only thing that made her change back was Mick. Who is now gone off to Australia. "I hope so besides, we'll only change her to make Fabian want her back again." Patricia said. "Well that's the problem. If we change her, the negative side of her might take over her whole personality and we'll be the one's to blame for." I said with worry. "Let's just hope for the best." i do hope we could work this out.

_**After 2 hours, In the living room with the Anubis**_** Borders.**

"So Nina, how was the mall?" I asked dying to know every detail. "Well it was really fun until someone ruined it by going home. We're supposed to be there for 3 hours." Nina answered then playfully punched Edward. "It's your fault. You kept on buying rebel stuff. What was that even about?" Edward asked. "That was for me, slime ball. I asked her if she could buy me some rebel-goth clothes. You know can't go out? Had chores to do?" Patricia said quickly. _Whew!_ I thought to myself. Good thing Patricia got it covered. Edward didn't know anything about that. "Huhmmmmm?" he said sounding unconvinced. I got my phone out and sent Patricia a text message saying that we need to plan the party with Edward like now and tell Mara to distract Nina. When her phone beeped she opened it and nodded a yes to me. She stood up told Mara who was in the kitchen. I looked at them and I saw Mara put the plate she was holding down and went out of the kitchen. "Hey Nina, why don't we go and have a walk around the school?" Mara asked. Nina please say yes. "Sure." With that Nina stood up and went out with Mara.

**End of POV**


	6. New Uniforms, New Looks

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to PeddieFabinaForever4. I hope you guys like it.**

**Patricia's POV**

Okay it's time for school. We planned a lot last night. The plan is really confidential. I guess we can't reveal it. We're eating breakfast right now. "Darlings, Mr. Sweet called and he said all Anubis boarders will have new uniforms. You should drop by his office before getting to your classes. You'll start wearing them tomorrow." Trudy announced when she entered the dining room. "Yay! New uniforms! Isn't it a little weird? I mean us have new uniforms and by us I mean only Anubis borders." Amber said. "Yeah. Isn't it a little weird that Edward and Nina's not here?" Alfie stated and munched on his toast. "Yeah! I hope." Nina and Eddie entered the house laughing. "Hey guys." Nina said and she sat down beside Amber. "Nins, we have new uniforms. Well, that's what Mr. Sweet said." Amber said. "Yeah. I hope we have new gym Uniforms as well." Mara added. "We'll drop by his office later before our classes." Alfie added. "We'll be using those uniforms starting tomorrow." Jerome added. "Really?" Eddie asked. "Yeah. What could have motivated Mr. Sweet to do it?" I asked. "Who knows?" Joy said. "Hey guys look at the school website." Mara said. I took out my phone and opened our school website. There's an article written about the school sports tournament and all Anubis Boarders are required to join or support the whole tournament. There's volleyball, Ping pong and swimming. "What are you guys joining at?" I asked. "Well I think we should all join the volleyball tournament." Nina stated and she drank her juice. "Good idea Nins. After the Volleyball game I'll join the Ping pong tournament with Alfie and Jerome." Amber stated. She's the three-year thirteen-and-under Ping Pong County Champion after all. "I'll be joining the swimming tournament." Eddie stated. I forgot he's a great swimmer. "Go on, sweeties! You'll be late for your first class." Trudy said from the kitchen. We stood up and went out of the house. On the way to school we can't help but talk about the tournament. "It's really a bit weird though. New Uniforms? Required to participate or support the whole tournament?" Amber said. "I know. It's really weird. It's like they're preparing us for something." I said. I noticed Nina and Eddie were real quiet. I'm guessing they noticed it as well. "Why are you guys quiet?" Fabian asked them. No respond. "Earth to Nina and Edward! Earth to Nina and Edward!" Joy said. Good thing they snapped out of it. "I'm sorry what did you guys say?" Eddie and Nina said in unison. "The two of you must be thinking real deep. We've been talking here since we left the house." Jerome said. "Sorry." they again both said in unison. "Anyway we should pick up our uniforms as in now." Amber quickly said. We reached the school and we all entered Mr. Sweet's office. There we found designers and some clothes. "Oh there you children are. I would like all of you to meet Victoria Valentine. She will be in charge of your clothes for the whole school year. You'll all be excused in your classes today." Mr Sweet said. "Good morning children." Victoria said. I'm guessing she's in the late 20's. "Good Morning. It's nice to meet you." We all said in unison. "Let's get started shall we?" She asked. We all nodded. "Sure no problem." She took out a list and said "Let's start with Mara Jaffray. Please come near me." she did her best then after awhile she called on Nina.

* * *

_**-After two hours-**_

**Still Patricia's POV**

Finally! After two hours all of the girls are done. Right now we're currently in the living room. Mr. Sweet sent us home. Of course knowing Amber, she was totally fine with it. On the other hand Mara, of course didn't want that to happen. We were given a lot of clothes. Some formal, casual and our school uniform. Did I mention our school uniform is really different? Mara really freaked out about our uniform. We'll start wearing them tomorrow.

**End of POV**

**Amber's POV**

I'm in the living room with all of the girls. Mr. Sweet sent us home after we got our new uniforms. When we went back it was like we went shopping. We had at least 10 formal clothes, 15 casual clothes and 30 different kinds of uniform. When Mara saw our uniforms she totally freaked out. Until now she's still talking about our uniforms. "Come on guys. I mean have you seen it? It doesn't suit our school." she said. "MARA! Stop it!" All of the girls said of course without her. Oh I forgot to mention we already have our sports tournament uniforms. "Hey Ams, what do you think of the uniforms?" Nina asked me. "Well it's all cute." I answered. "Some of us will be copying Patricia's style." Joy said. "Yeah. Me and Nina have the same uniform, compared to all of you." Patricia said. "I kind of requested that." Nina said. We all laughed. Minutes later the boys got back and to our surprise they all look different. They have new haircuts and new things. "Before you girls ask, Victoria made us get a haircut." Jerome stated. "Don't worry sweeties, you all look handsome." Trudy said as she entered the living room. "Thanks, Truds!" Alfie said. "Hey guys, Where's Edward?" Patricia said looking worried. "Oh he was asked to stay there for a while." Fabian said. Fabian almost sat with Joy but I think Mara saw it and called Joy. "Hey, Joy. Why don't we go and help Trudy in the kitchen?" Joy nodded and they both went to the kitchen. The door in the hallway opened but we ignored it. "Yacker, what do you think of my new look?" Edward asked as he entered the living room. When Patricia lifted her head her jaw dropped. When we saw her reaction we look him. We all had the same reaction like Patricia. "Edward you look..." Patricia said. "I know. I look real ridiculous." He said and he almost went to his room but Patricia stood up and grabbed him by the arm. "I'm sorry. You look really handsome. I just got lost in your cute eyes." she said. "Thanks." He answered. Without our knowledge they kissed. I can see Patricia moved on and found someone new to love. They parted and they blushed. "Your good Edward." Alfie said. "Good at what?" No one answered. All the girls looked clueless while Edward looked a bit guilty. "Good at what?!" Patricia asked once more, this time with madness in her voice. Jerome got real scared of Patricia, he already talked "Well you see when you girls left we had a talk with Edward. We had a bet with him if he could earn a kiss from you, which he did so he won." he was really afraid of Patricia. "YOU WEASEL!" Patricia shouted then she stormed off to her room. "Ouch!" Nina said teasingly. "Hahaha. Very funny Nina." Edward said sarcastically.

**End of POV**


End file.
